Vergissmeinnicht
by JulieWinter
Summary: Charlene Forte lebt ein schönes Leben in einem kleinen Örtchen in Cornwall, bis ein gewisser Oliver Wood auftaucht, der steif und fest behauptet, sie sei eine Hexe und hieße Katie Bell. Kann Charlene/ Katie sich arrangieren?
1. Scully & Mulder

_Mein Name ist Charlene Forte. Ich bin 20 Jahre alt und lebe in Dansington Beach, Cornwall. Ich arbeite in der Galerie ´Seadreams ´als Verkäuferin._

_Meine Eltern starben vor 3 Jahren bei einem Autounfall, seitdem lebe ich allein in diesem kleinen Häuschen, wo man das Wellenrauschen hören kann._

_Ich trinke gern Grünen Tee, lese dabei, treffe jeden Samstag meine Freunde und gehe mit ihnen ins Kino. Ab und zu fahre ich nach London und gehe shoppen ._

_Ob ich glücklich bin? Ich denke schon. _

Mein Tag begann, wie jeder andere auch. Doch enden sollte er, wie ich es mir nie erträumt hätte.

Der Wecker klingelte pünktlich um halb sieben und riss mich auf höchst unsanfte Weise aus dem Schlaf. Die Nacht war viel zu kurz gewesen und ich hatte überhaupt keine Lust aufzustehen. Ein warmer Sonnenstrahl kitzelte meine Nase , so dass ich mir knurrend meine warme Bettdecke über den Kopf zog. Blind tastete ich nach diesem bescheuerten Ding – wer hat den Wecker erfunden ? Gebt mir die Adresse !- , um es abzustellen und erwischte die Radiotaste . Prompt ertönte die Stimme eines widerlich gut gelaunten Radiomoderators:

„ Guten Morgen , Dansington Beach ! Heute gibt´s herrliches Frühlingswetter , Sonnenschein und blauer Himmel ! Raus aus den Federn mit unserem Hit der Woche , ´I´ve been there all´ von-"

„ –von Dina McMillan , ich weiß!" , maulte ich genervt . Seufzend ergab ich mich, setzte mich auf und tastete nach meiner Brille , die auf dem von Büchern überfüllten Nachtkästchen lag. „ Hallo, Welt.", murmelte ich , immer noch verschlafen , und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster .Widerwillig musste ich dem Moderator zustimmen , es war viel zu schön draußen , um sich im Bett zu verstecken .

Gähnend tapste ich ins Bad, auf dem Weg dorthin kollidierte ich mit einem Bettpfosten, der zu allem Überfluss einen blauen Fleck auf meinem bemitleidenswerten Oberschenkel hinterließ. „ Dein Fehler", ermahnte mich mein anklagend blickendes Spiegelbild , „ Du musst besser aufpassen , Tollpatsch."

In meiner heiß geliebten, alten Karobluse und den ausgewaschensten Jeans, die ich hatte finden können , fühlte ich mich gleich besser und die Marmeladenbrote hoben meine Stimmung zudem gewaltig .Mein Stimmungsbarometer erhielt gleich nochmal einen Schub nach oben, als mein uralter VW-Käfer beim ersten Versuch anspring und ich ausnahmsweise nicht zu spät zur Arbeit kam .

„ Hi, Charlie."

„ Morgen, Mike. Wie war dein Fang ?"

Mike, der gute , alte Mike, grinste sein zahnloses Grinsen und deutete auf seinen voll beladenen Kutter. Anerkennend pfiff ich durch die Zähne , winkte zum Abschied und ging weiter.

Die kleine, aber feine Kunstgalerie ´Seadreams´ lag im Zentrum von Dansington Beach, ein traumhafter Platz für solch eine Tourifalle, wie es das ´Seadreams´ war . Wir, das hieß Josy, die Besitzerin, Dan und ich, verkauften kitschige Bilder von Sonnenuntergängen auf hoher See und andere Souvenirs , die die Touristen, die sich hierher verirrten, liebten . Hört sich jetzt wohl ziemlich langweilig an, hm? Aber ich mochte den Job, was nicht zuletzt an der lockeren Stimmung und der guten Freundschaft zwischen uns dreien lag.

„ Charlie ? Was machst du denn schon hier?"

Mit gespielter Verblüffung wurde ich von Josy empfangen, die mit erstaunlichem Geschick Bilder im Schaufenster drapierte, dass sie fast weniger geschmacklos aussahen.

„ Haha. Sehr witzig."

Ich band mir meine mausbraunen Haare zu einem nachlässigen Pferdeschwanz – eher ein ´Pferdeschwänzchen´ bei meiner Haarlänge- und half ihr beim Aufstellen der Bilderrahmen.

„Dann ist krank. Kannst du länger bleiben?"

„ Klar. Hat er so einen Kater, dass er bei dem Wetter daheim bleibt?"

Josy kicherte.

„ Nee, es geht ihm wirklich miserabel."

Skeptisch hob ich eine Augenbraue.

„ Natürlich."

Es war ein ruhiger Morgen , abgesehen von einem älteren Ehepaar aus Amerika, die auf der Stelle drei Bilder von Fischerbooten kauften und absolut begeistert waren .Noch konnte ich ja nicht ahnen, wer mich heute noch besuchen würde.

Ich war allein im Laden und versuchte erfolglos mittels Telekinese den Zeiger an der Uhr zu drehen, um endlich in die wohlverdiente Mittagspause zu gehen, als sie kamen.

Die junge Frau betrat als erstes die Galerie.

Ich weiß noch, wie ich sie unhöflich anstarrte, weil mich ihre ganze Erscheinung so faszinierte. Sie war ziemlich groß und sehr durchtrainiert, ihre Haut erinnerte mich an die Farbe geschmolzener Zartbitterschokolade und ihre ovalen Augen waren wie aus Bernsteinen gemacht.

Dann kam er, karottenrotes Haar, schlaksig und mit diesem wachen Blick, den man für gewöhnlich bei Leibwächtern oder besonders aufmerksamen Personen sieht.

Beide waren in Umhänge gekleidet, die ihnen bis zu den Knöcheln gingen, sie in einem violetten Ton, er in Dunkelblau.

Ich musste fast losprusten, weil sie mich an Schauspieler aus einem Fantasyfilm erinnerten, die ihre Rollen furchtbar ernst nehmen und die ganze Zeit in ihren Kostümen herumrennen.

Sie musterte mich von oben bis unten, ihr Blick brannte auf meiner Haut, dann nickte sie ihrem Begleiter zu, der zu Boden schaute.

„ Herzlich Willkommen ! Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?"

Doch das seltsame Pärchen ignorierte mich einfach und tuschelte leise.

„ Oh, George! Sie ist es!"

„Ich weiß, Angelina .Und was machen wir jetzt? Auf Oliver warten oder sie gleich mitnehmen?"

Da ich ja ein furchtbar netter Mensch bin, tat ich so, als würde ich meine abgeknabberten Fingernägel inspizieren, um zu verbergen, dass ich ihren Überlegungen ungewollt zuhörte.

„ Wir haben Zeit, wir warten auf ihn."

„ Wenn du meinst .Bringt er ihren Zauberstab mit?"

Ich räusperte mich vernehmlich, um dieses höchst merkwürdige Gespräch zu unterbrechen und meine Arbeit zu erledigen.

„ An was für ein Motiv haben Sie denn gedacht?"

Schmunzelnd kam er näher beugte sich vertraulich zu mir:

„ Wie heißen Sie?"

Völlig verwirrt legte mir den Kopf schief- ein Fehler, denn die Frau schniefte plötzlich geräuschvoll.

„ Ich wüsste nicht, was das zur Sache tut-"

„ Bitte, sagen Sie mir ihren Namen." Diese Bitte klang wie ein einziges Flehen.

Ich machte einen Schritt von ihm weg. Diese Situation war wie aus einem schlechten Film und die beiden jagten mir ernsthaft Angst ein.

„ Charlene Forte ."

„ Das ist ihr Name?" Hörte er sich etwa belustigt an?

„ Ich finde ihn sehr schön.", erwiderte ich spitz, doch die beiden hatten sich bereits zur Tür gedreht und schenkten mir keine Beachtung mehr.

„ Soll ich Ihnen etwas verraten, _Miss Forte_?" Sie hatte eine wunderbar samtene Stimme, die mir trotzdem einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Mit zusammengepressten Lippen schaffte ich es, zaghaft zu nicken.

„ Das ist nicht ihr Name."

Hinter ihnen fiel die Tür ins Schloss und ich blieb völlig verdattert zurück. Was war DAS denn bitteschön gewesen? Mully und Sculder vom FBI oder was ? Kopfschüttelnd versuchte ich mich wieder in den Griff zu kriegen. Und dann über meinen Namen herziehen! Unverschämtheit ! Bestimmt hießen die beiden Rüdiger und Waltraud, genau!

Aber was hatten sie damit gemeint, dass das nicht mein Name sein? Ich musste mit Grübeln aufhören, vermutlich waren diese Leute aus der Irrenanstalt ausgebrochen und machten sich einen Spaß daraus, unschuldige Verkäuferinnen in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

Doch sie waren mir so vertraut vorgekommen. Wie- Wie Menschen aus einem anderen Leben …


	2. Das Bett in der Griffonstreet

Missmutig stocherte ich in meinen Nudeln herum. Diese Bekloppten hatten mir doch tatsächlich den ganzen Tag verdorben! Ich fühlte mich furchtbar müde und so ließ ich den Teller in der Spüle stehen, dann kauerte ich mich in meinem Lieblingsschlafanzug vor den Fernseher in meinem Schlafzimmer, um einer dämlichen Kinderpsychologin bei Ratschlägen über Kindererziehung zu zuhören. Die Sonne tauchte als Abschiedsgeschenk den Abendhimmel in Blutrot und fesselte meinen Blick.

Als ich wieder aufwachte, stand der Mond am Firmament und warf sein fahles Mondlicht durch das offenstehende Schlafzimmerfenster. Gerade wollte ich wieder versuchen einzuschlafen, als ich zusammenzuckte. Das Fenster war fest geschlossen gewesen, als ich den Sonnenuntergang beobachtet hatte, da war ich mir sicher! Und ins Bett gekrabbelt, war ich auch nicht – ich war doch vor dem laufenden Fernseher, der auf wundersame Weise ausgeschaltet war, ins Reich der Träume gesunken. Plötzlich hellwach, schnappte ich mir meine Brille und sah mich nach eventuellen Einbrechern um .Kein Laut war zu hören, völlige Stille. Meine Nackenhärchen stellten sich beunruhigt auf. Unmöglich , jetzt wieder einzuschlafen !

Die kalte Nachtluft drang durch den dünnen Schlafanzug, doch ich bemerkte es kaum. Etwas hatte in der Küche geklirrt – ich war auf der Hut. Darauf bedacht, mich durch kein Geräusch zu verraten, rutschte ich vom Bett und lief auf Zehenspitzen an der Wand entlang .Vorsichtig spähte ich um die Ecke – und mir stockte vor lauter Empörung der Atem. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein!

Mr. Und Mrs. Seltsam von heute Morgen hatten es sich in MEINER winzigen Küche bequem gemacht und sogar noch Freunde mitgebracht! Eine kleine Blonde lehnte am Kühlschrank und ein weiterer Mann hatte , mir den Rücken zugewandt, sich an der Spüle platziert und betrachtete wohl die Fotos von der letzten Strandparty, die an meinem Geburtstag gefeiert worden war . Ich hatte sämtliche Scheu verloren – diesen Eingriff in meine Privatsphäre konnte ich nicht mehr dulden! In meinem Zorn dachte ich noch nicht mal daran, dass die vier bewaffnet sein könnten, sondern stemmte meine Hände in die Hüften und stellte mich in den Türrahmen.

„ Verschwindet- sofort- aus – meiner-Küche !"

Alle sahen auf und guckten mich völlig erstaunt an, dann fing der rothaarige Mann an laut zu lachen. Seine Begleiterin aus dem Laden lächelte nur amüsiert, während die blonde Frau mich mit unverhohlener Neugier inspizierte. Der zweite Mann fuhr erschrocken herum und blickte mich direkt an.

Er war schön- wenn man das bei einem Mann so sagen kann. Groß und ebenso durchtrainiert wie Mrs. Seltsam, mit dunkelbraunem, relativ kurz geschnittenen Haar und liebevollen Augen .

Und ehe ich reagieren konnte, hatte er mich in den Arm genommen und presste mich gegen seinen Oberkörper . Ich ging ihm nur bis zur Schulter und sein kratziger Pullover nahm mir die Luft zum Atmen.

„ Ich hab dich so vermisst, Katie."

„Äh…", ich versuchte, seinen Griff etwas zu locken, „ Da liegt wohl eine Verwechslung vor- ich bin nicht _Katie_."

Langsam ließ er von mir ab . In seinen haselnussbraunen Augen konnte man unendliche Trauer erkennen . Mann, beneidete ich diese Katie, die von so einem Traumtypen geliebt wurde . Erneut versperrten mir Arme die Luftzufuhr, noch jemand begrüßte mich so überschwänglich.

„ Oh mein Gott, Katie ! Du glaubst gar nicht, wie lange wir dich gesucht haben ! Bin ich froh, dass es dir gut geht! Es geht dir doch gut?"

„ Ja, aber ich bin Charlie! Charlie, nicht Katie !"

Die Wiedersehensfreude der blonden Frau verpuffte augenblicklich.

„ Du erkennst mich nicht? Oder Oliver?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Aufwachen, Charlene, gleich würde der Wecker läuten …

„ Ich bin es doch." Sie hörte sich ungläubig an, schockiert. „ Alicia. Alicia Spinett."

„ Al, Leanne hat ganze Arbeit geleistet. Sie weiß NICHTS mehr.", mischte sich der rothaarige Mann ein, „ Und den ´Schlüssel´ zu ihren Erinnerungen hat sie mit ins Grab genommen."

„ George, das ist nicht dein Ernst." Der Mann namens Oliver sank auf einen meiner Plastikstühle und fuhr sich durch das Haar. „ 3 Jahre. 3 Jahre habe ich ganz England nach ihr abgeklappert und jetzt war alles umsonst! Was sollen wir den jetzt tun?"

Fest davon überzeugt, in einem Albtraum festzustecken, meldete ich mich leise zu Wort:

„ Kann ich mich wieder hinlegen? Mir ist schwindelig, glaube ich."

Gleichzeitig drehten sich die Köpfe von Mrs. Seltsam und Alicia zu mir: „ Ich bringe dich ins Bett."

„ Okay.", resignierte ich und wurde links und rechts in mein Schlafzimmer bugsiert, wo mich die Schwarzhaarige sogar zudeckte, als wäre ich ihre Tochter.

„ Schlaf schön, Katie." Besänftigend strich mir Angelina eine Strähne aus meinem Gesicht und nahm mir die Brille ab.

„ Nicht Katie, sondern Charlie.", war das letzte, was mir über die Lippen kam, als ich schließlich einschlief.

Und kurz darauf wieder unsanft aufschreckte. Kurz darauf war vielleicht etwas untertrieben – das Morgenlicht riss mich schließlich aus dem Schlaf - , aber nach den Erlebnissen der vorangegangenen Nacht war ich immer noch hundemüde .Ich wollte mich aufrichten , um nach meiner Brille Ausschau zu halten, aber ein 

muskulöser Arm um meine Taille hielt mich unabsichtlich zurück . Ich kniff meine Augen zusammen und versuchte in meiner mir nur verschwommene vorkommende Umgebung mehr zu erkennen.

„ Bleib liegen, Katie.", flüsterte derjenige neben mir.

Ich schluckte .Du meine Güte. Ein Fremder, der meinen Namen nicht wahrhaben wollte, lag direkt neben mir nur mit – das konnte ich erkennen – Boxershorts bekleidet. Ich senkte meinen Kopf wieder auf das Kopfkissen, unfähig, mich zu regen. Es war einfach zu warm, zu angenehm hier neben ihm zu sein – so verlockend, die Lider wieder zu schließen und sich an ihn zu schmiegen …

„ Wo zum Teufel bin ich?"

Er hob seine Augenbrauen, die Augen immer noch geschlossen.

„ In einem Bett."

„ In wessen Bett ?"

„ In meinem Bett."

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe.

„ Du heißt Oliver, stimmt´s?"

„ Du hast mich tatsächlich vergessen?"

Seine Hand streichelte meine Wange.

„ Ich kann niemanden vergessen, den ich niemals vorher gekannt habe."

Seine Finger erstarrten in ihrer Bewegung. Nach einer schier endlos langen Pause, sprach er wieder.

„ Wir haben uns das erste Mal getroffen, als du als Neue an deinem dritten Tag in Hogwarts in den Gryffindoraufenthaltsraum wolltest. Du hattest das Passwort vergessen und ich hab es dir gesagt .Und dann-", er lachte heiser auf, „ – sagtest du freches Ding, dass ich einen Gefallen bei dir gut hätte. Ich hab nur völlig verdattert geguckt, weil du so selbstbewusst warst."

Ich spürte die Hoffnung in seinem fragenden Blick und es tat mir weh, ihn zu enttäuschen.

„ Was ist Hogwarts? Eine Schule ?"

„ Schon okay."

„ Sag mir, wo dein Bett genau steht."

„ In meinem Schlafzimmer." Oliver grinste mir zu, wurde aber, als ich die Augen verdrehte, wieder ernst. „ London, Griffonstreet 23.Was hältst du davon, wenn wir zu den anderen runter gehen?"

„ Ich will zurück nach Hause." Ich hörte mich kindisch an, trotzig.

„ Das geht nicht, Katie. Wir-"

„ Ich bin nicht Katie!"

„ Doch", widersprach er mir, stand abrupt auf und streifte sich ein weißes Hemd über, „ Du bist Katie Bell."

Pure Verzweiflung keimte in mir auf. Mochte er noch so sexy und die anderen so nett sein – das waren Verrückte, die mich verwechselt hatten, und mich jetzt entführten.

„ Wenn ich jetzt sage, dass ich-" Ich verzog das Gesicht. „Diese _Katie _ist – lasst ihr mich dann gehen? Nach Hause , nach Dansington Beach ?"

„ Das ist dein zuhause. Du bist meine Verlobte, hier sind deine Freunde! Es gibt keinen anderen Ort, wo du hinkannst, wo du hingehörst-"

„ Das ist nicht wahr!"

Ungewollt war ich lauter geworden, ich konnte das Blut in meinen Ohren rauschen hören.

Ich zog die Decke enger an mich. Ob es wohl an seinem frostigen Gesichtsausdruck lag, dass die Raumtemperatur gerade über dem Nullpunkt schwebte, wie es mir vorkam?

„ Ich gehe nach unten. Komm einfach nach."

„ Warte, Oliver! Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen! Es tut mir Leid!"


	3. Harte Zeiten brechen an

„ **Das**", George zeigte bedeutungsvoll auf den Ast in seiner Hand, „ ist ein Zauberstab. Mit einem Zauberstab kann man _zaubern_."

Er sprach ´Zauberstab´ besonders gedehnt aus und betrachtete gespannt meine Reaktion auf diese unglaubliche Neuigkeit. Doch mich konnte gar nichts mehr schocken.

Direkt nach dem äußerst schweigsamen Frühstück mit meinen neuen/alten „Freunden" , beschlossen sie, mir alles über die Welt der Zauberer und Hexen zu erzählen – denn ich bin nicht nur Katie Bell, sondern auch noch eine Hexe.

Haha.

Haha.

Eine Hexe.

Oh mein Gott.

Zum Glück saß Oliver direkt neben mir, um mich aufzufangen, als mir schwarz vor Augen wurde.

Ich erfuhr quasi alles: Über Hogwarts, eine Schule, auf die ich gegangen sein soll, über Einhörner und ein seltsames Spiel mit fliegenden Besen (hatte ich vergessen zu erwähnen – man reist mit Besen, natürlich), über die Traditionen und Zaubertränke.

In meinem Kopf schwirrten so viele Gedanken herum, dass ich es einfach akzeptierte, eine Hexe zu sein. Das Leben war verwirrend genug, da konnte Magie schließlich nicht unmöglich sein!

„ –tie, Katie ! Hörst du mir jetzt zu, oder was?"

Ärgerlich blickte mich mein nicht sonderlich geduldiger Lehrer mit dem roten Haar an und erhielt brav sofort wieder meine –fast- ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. Denn der traurige Blick zweier himmelblaue Augen bohrte sich in meinen Nacken – Alicia ließ ihre schlanken Beine von der Küchentheke baumeln und beobachtete meinen Privatunterricht.

„ Nimm deinen Zauberstab! Jetzt schau nicht so, ja, das ist deiner!"

„ So ?" Der Ast fühlte sich ziemlich ungewohnt in meiner linken Hand an und verwirrt versuchte ich, Georges Bewegungen nachzuahmen.

„ Das sieht idiotisch aus."

Gekränkt schüttelte er den Kopf über meinen anscheinend nicht vorhandenen Sinn für magische Ästhetik: „ Nicht wedeln, schwenken. Von links nach rechts- links, rechts- ja , gut so. Wie, wenn du eine Linie ziehen willst-"

Ein amüsiertes Kichern ertönte von der Küchentür und ließ meinen Mentor inne halten.

„ Wie McGonnagall, wie McGonnagall …", giggelte Angelina.

Ich musste nach Luft schnappen, als ich sie und Oliver da stehen sah – beide in beigen Hosen, hohen Lederstiefeln ohne Absatz und in eine Art Trikot mit passenden Umhängen. Sie sahen unglaublich gut aus, direkt entsprungen aus der Vogue, die ich manchmal am Kiosk in meiner Straße durchgestöbert hatte.

„ Schon so spät ? Viel Spaß beim Training, hoffentlich erwischt euch ein Klatscher. Nein, besser 2. "

„Danke, wir werden uns Mühe geben. Viel Spaß beim Lernen." Oliver verabschiedete sich von mir mit einem flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er zu Angelina in den Kamin stieg.

„ Alicia, kannst du in nächster Zeit bitte Flohpulver besorgen ?"

„ In Ordnung. Passt auf euch auf."

Er griff sich aus einem kleinem Schälchen eine Prise Staub und warf sie in die Luft: „ Trainingsgelände des QC Londons."

Ich schrie erschrocken auf, als aus heiterem Himmel smaragdgrüne Flammen aufloderten und die beiden verschwanden.

„Tut doch was!", zornig wandte ich mich zu den anderen, die mich nur gelassen ansahen, was ich bei einem weiteren Blick zum Kamin nicht nachvollziehen konnte. „ Oh mein Gott ! S-Sie sind w-w-w-weg…"

„ Setz dich, Katie."

Ich gehorchte widerstandslos, ich hatte es sogar akzeptiert, nicht mehr Charlie genannt zu werden.

„In unserer-", George zögerte, korrigierte sich mit einem sanften Lächeln, das an mich gerichtet war, „ in _deiner _Welt gibt es sehr viele Reisemöglichkeiten. Nicht nur das Fliegen mit Besen, sondern auch das Apparieren oder man kann sich auch mit einem Portschlüssel behelfen. Aber das Populärste ist immer noch das Benützen des Flohnetzwerks mittels Flohpulver."

„ Tut das weh?", wagte ich vorsichtig zu fragen und konnte beruhigt aufatmen, als er den Kopf schüttelte.

„ Nur ein Kribbeln im Bauch, nicht der Rede wert. Ah !" Er schnippte mit den Fingern, fast konnte ich die Glühbirne über seinem Karottenkopf aufleuchten sehen.

„ Ich habe eine geniale Weasley-Idee!"

„ Oh Gott." Alicia erbleichte.

„ Wir machen einen Ausflug in die Winkelgasse! Dann kann ich dir mein Geschäft zeigen und dir Ron vorstellen –mein kleiner, dummer Bruder und Teilhaber. Und wir brauchen sowieso neues Flohpulver."

Beunruhigung grummelte in meiner Bauchhöhle, doch auch die Augen meiner Geschlechtsgenossin leuchteten vor kindlicher Begeisterung.

„Ich war schon ewig nicht mehr da! Madame Malkins neue Kollektion ist gestern vorgestellt worden. Es heißt, diese Saison sei Rot das neue Schwarz."

Sie klatschte in die Hände : „ Das wird wunderbar !"

„ Aber ich will gar nicht in diese doofe Gasse !"

Mein Protest wurde geflissentlich ignoriert, stattdessen inspizierte Alicia nur mein Outfit- eine ihrer Jeans und einer von Olivers Pullis.

„ Komm mit hoch, ich gebe dir was zum Anziehen . Dann siehst du nicht mehr so aus wie ein –Muggel.

George, wir können in einer Viertelstunde gehen, ok ? Ich gebe ihr einen von meinen Umhängen und hole ihren Schlüssel."

„ Klar ." Er grinste . „ Lasst euch Zeit."

„ Was ist ein Muggel?"

„ Erklär ich dir später, komm mit."

Auf dem Weg nach oben erstarrte ich zu einer Salzsäule, als mir plötzlich bewusst wurde, wo ich um diese Uhrzeit eigentlich sein müsste.

Im ´Seadreams´ ,zusammen mit Josy und Dan.

Im beschaulichen Dansington Beach und nicht auf einer steilen Wendeltreppe in einem Stadthaus in London.

Das wäre richtig.

Aber das hier- hier zu sein, mit diesen Menschen- schien in Ordnung zu sein, ja, ein Teil von mir verlangte geradezu danach.

Ich glaubte, mein Herz würde zerspringen, so stark war diese unerwartete Zerrissenheit, die ich empfand und es gab nur 2 Möglichkeiten – entweder ich folgte Alicia oder ….

„Hey, bleib stehen !"

Zu spät, ich war bereits über die letzten beiden Treppenstufen gehüpft und flitzte auf die Tür zu. Meine Finger schienen nur noch Zentimeter vom Türknauf entfernt, als ich heftig zurückgeschleudert wurde.

Nach meiner höchst unsanften Landung auf dem Parkett – habt ihr gewusst, WIE hart so was ist ??- blieb ich auf dem Rücken liegen und starrte völlig entgeistert zum Treppenaufgang. Dort bot sich mir ein Anblick, der mir einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte : Alicia, ihren Zauberstab auf mich gerichtet , und mit einer Kälte in den sonst so liebenswürdig dreinblickenden Augen, die ich nie erwartet hatte, dort zu sehen. Ihre Hand zitterte nur leicht und ihre Entschlossenheit hielt mich bewegungsunfähig am Boden – ich wagte es nicht, mich zu erheben.

„ Katie .", ihre Stimme war leise, ruhig, bestimmt von einer außergewöhnlichen Rationalität, die schier nicht zu Alicia passen wollte, „ Wir müssen reden."

Kaum war das letzte Worte über ihre Lippen, stürzte George in den Raum: „ Alles in Ordnung ? Ich habe einen Knall gehört und-"

„ Oh, ich bin von der Treppe gefallen und –na ja-"

„ Natürlich.", erwiderte er trocken. „ Du bist gestolpert, flogst 5 Meter durch die Luft und ein Zauberstab, den du jetzt übrigens wegstecken kannst, ist auf dich gerichtet. Kommt in die Küche. Beide. Sofort."

Schweigend nahm ich auf einen der Küchenstühle Platz. Mein Rücken schmerzte fürchterlich, doch noch schlimmer waren die fast schon enttäuschten Blicken der beiden.

„ Verzeih mir bitte, Katie." Alicia war wieder ganz die Alte, ihr Finger nestelten nervös an den Knöpfen ihrer Bluse und sie schien unter einer Art Schock zu stehen, aus dem sie erst langsam erwachte.

„ Oh – nicht Katie, sondern Charlie, hab ich vergessen."

„ Schon OK." Ich hatte aufgegeben. Sollten sie mich doch nennen, wie sie wollten , Hauptsache , ich kam so schnell wie möglich zurück nach Hause.

Bei dem Gedanken an mein kleines Häuschen, konnte ich einen lauten Aufschluchzer nicht unterdrücken.

„ Ich weiß, das Ganze ist sehr schwer für dich , aber du musst stark sein, bis wir dir helfen können." Ich fühlte Georges Hand auf meiner Schulter und verkrampfte mich unter seiner liebevollen, aber fremden Berührung.

„ Bitte, schickt mich doch heim."

Mein flehentliches Flüstern verklang wirkungslos in der Stille.

„ Das können wir nicht." Alicias Worte hörten sich leer an, kraftlos. „Weißt du, wie lang wir dich bereits gesucht haben ? Durch ganz England sind wir nach der Schlacht geirrt ! Oliver war nahe dran an einem Nervenzusammenbruch, als er erfuhr, dass du lebtest und wohlauf warst. Nicht nur er- Angelina und wir auch. Und deine Tante erst !"

„ Ich verstehe nicht ! Ich bin Charlene Forte und nicht Katie Bell, es gibt keine Magie u-und-"

Tränen zwangen mich zu verstummen und kullerten hemmungslos über meine blassen Wangen.

„ Schon gut, schon gut."

Arme schlangen sich um mich, wiegten mich sanft in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

Vergessen, all dies nur vergessen , in mein altes Leben zurück war alles, was ich wünschte.


End file.
